Confessions of a Rebel Twin Sister
by Werepuppy Black
Summary: Sally only liked the books as they took her away to a world which wasn’t a world filled with contradictions. It was her own private secret that she hated this world, and wished for something better, something … something different. We Will Rock You AU
1. In Which An Email Is Recieved

_**Friends, Bohemians, country people; lend me your ears:**__ If anyone knows my work from the official wwry forum, they'll know that once upon a time, not so long ago, I started a wwry version of the classic Cinderella tale, starring Scaramouche as Cinderella. Well, to be honest, I wasn't happy with it. Scaramouche, no matter how much I adapted the story, was not a Cinderella figure. None of the Bohemians were - they're all too confident in themselves. But I liked the idea so I went to rework it, but sadly, nothing really fitted. Then, not so long ago, I went over to my bookshelf and began to re-read 'Confessions of an Ugly Stepsister' by Gregory Maguire. And it clicked, of course Scara wasn't a Cinderella, she was too cynical for that, but an ugly stepsister? That was her. Now, I don't mean that in an awful way, anyone whose read 'Confessions' will know that the main stepsister featured, Iris, has one of the most beautiful hearts around. And that's the type of character I see Scara as. Not conventially beautiful, but with a beautiful heart. (God look at the sappiness.) So, erm, yeah, hope you like._

* * *

**Chapter One: In Which An Email Is Recieved. **

"One new message," the mechanical voice of the computer screen intoned. Sally wrinkled her nose, she hated the way that the computer was always on, the light of the screen blaring out at her at all hours. She never had gotten on well with the technology that, at her age, was meant to be considered as a permanent best friend, something that could always be counted on. She didn't agree. But still, she pressed the mail icon on her screen, watching as the small vid screen showed up, a pixallated image of her mother showing up.

"Girls," her mother smiled, speaking to both Sally and her sister, "girls the meal's ready, so if you can come down now, that would be great," the image finished, giving the same sort of cheesy smile that all adults seemed to use in an effort to really 'connect' with the teenage generation of today. As was always the case, even when the adults were teenagers themselves, no one really 'understood' teens and their 'suffering' and 'pain'. It was considered highly fashionable to complain about your parents, even though there really wasn't anything to complain about. Sally sighed, clicking the sound on her computer off, before standing to go downstairs.

"Mother, I need the new hot pants," Sally could hear her twin, Serena, say in a haughty voice to their mother, causing her to roll her eyes. Serena didn't exactly 'need' the new hot pants, but they were the new fashion, and an access pass to the Globalsoft VIP Fashion Club meant an early download, and Serena just happened to have that access pass. So did Sally, if she were being truthful, but she was reluctant to use it , not being all that fond of the latest fashion and preferring to wear clothes that she felt comfortable in, rather than uncomfortable yet fashionable outfits.

"Of course dear, I'll transfer the Euros to your account right after dinner so you can buy as many pairs as you like," their mother, Elizabeth, smiled kindly. It was a bonus of the family that they did have money, otherwise they would never be able to keep up with Serena's constant clothing demands, at least, that's what Sally thought. "Sally, dear, would you like the new hot pants out as well?" Elizabeth asked her. Sally looked up, and shook her head lightly.

"No thanks, I'm not into that fashion," she replied, looking back down at her meal, cheese burger with chips and coke to drink. She felt slightly sick looking at it, never having been all that fond of burgers. But it was considered 'cool' to eat burgers nearly every day, and it wasn't as though they were unhealthy anymore, so burgers it was.

"'Not into that fashion'…?" Elizabeth repeated, a hint of worry in her voice. Sally rolled her eyes, her mother was as shallow as a puddle, always wanting to look like a fashionista, way out ahead of the heard. Of course, she expected her daughters to follow this to the letter. Sally bit back the sigh that wanted to come out, it was at times like this that she deeply missed her father, but he had disappeared without a trace when she was only 10. "Dear, how can you not like the latest fashion, approved by the Killer Queen herself," her mother's voice was nearing hysterical proportions, as it always did when Sally did something the tiniest bit 'unusual.' As for the line 'approved by the Killer Queen herself,' Sally highly doubted that the ruler of the world had the time to sit and approve every single little thing that came out, surely she had better things to do, like dealing with the Bohemian uprising?

"It's not that Mother," Sally forced the words out, in the kindest tone she could manage, "it's more that I'm not the beauty that Serena is, I'd much rather have a new book than hot pants," she finished, throwing her mother a smile. Although Serena was her twin, they were not identical. They were what was known as fraternal twins, and the only thing they really had in common was their gender. The line about preferring a book was not, for a change, false. Books had been coming back into fashion for a while, instead of the old e-books that anyone could access. To actually own a psychical book was seen as a sign of intellect, something which was admired and respected greatly. Elizabeth smiled, enjoying her daughter's desire for knowledge. For her own credit, Sally only liked the books as they took her away to a world which wasn't a world filled with contradictions and lies and deceit. It was her own private secret that she hated this world, and wished for something better, something … something different.

"Then of course you may have a new book, my Sally, just think, you could become an Executive to the Killer Queen herself if you keep up your studies," she patted Sally's hand, her eyes glistening at the thought. Sally, however, did not enjoy this thought, and fought to keep herself from retching.

"I've finished my dinner, alright if I'm excused?" Sally asked, moving from the table before her mother gave her permission. Serena followed suit, and the two wandered up to the adjoining rooms. "Hot pants, seriously Serena, what zone clone are you looking to blow this time?" Sally asked her sister, dropping the polite formal manner which both used in front of their mother, and allowing her natural unrefined London accent to shine through. Serena smirked.

"At least I can get a boyfriend, unlike a certain geek freak I could mention," she sneered, her own accent mixing with the politeness she forced herself to keep up, causing Sally to roll her eyes and cock her eyebrow.

"You really think I give a damn if I have a boyfriend or not," she said, laughing slightly. "I mean, god Serena, I'm not into the sort of boys 'r' us zone clones you and your mindless drones hang out with,"

"You are such a weirdo," Serena complained, flicking her bleached blonde hair backwards, a movement that she had perfected the moment she hit her teens. Sally scowled, why did her sister insist on using the same old tired insults that she threw at her every day.

"Oh yes, because I don't want to go out with a guy who spends more time in the bathroom than I do," she shot back, walking into her room and closing the door. She leant against the back of the door, sighing slightly, before moving over to her computer desk and picking up the homework she had been trying to do earlier.

A flashing icon on her computer screen diverted her attention, making her look up and frown. It was her email inbox, though Sally was sure she wasn't expecting any mail. Her frown remained as she pressed the icon, watching as the written email popped up on screen.

**Reminder: Download only from the official approved Globalsoft sites only  
****Date: 25th July 2308  
****To: www / Sally - Jane (at) the Smith's . co . uk  
****From: Sender Unknown  
****Subject: Do You Feel Different?**

**To whoever is reading this email,**

First things first, don't worry. This email has been sent using a lot of different encrypted servers, so there's no way you can get caught reading this. In the HIGHLY unlikely event that you do, they can't arrest you for reading an email. You're safe. DON'T PANIC.

**Second things second, if you are reading this email, either it's an accident or your answer to the question asked is 'yes, yes I do feel different'. Well, well done you. Despite the press put out by GlobalSux, people do feel different, and it's not a bad thing, it's a good thing, a great thing, something that you should be deeply proud of. But you have to keep this in your head - YOU ARE NOT ALONE. That's just what they want you to think**

**Last things last, if you are different, if you honestly believe that yes, you are different and hell, you're proud to be different, then come to this address: 268-269 Tottenham Court Road. Make sure you aren't followed, and don't act as if you're expecting to be followed. Come to this address as soon as you can. You'll meet others like yourself.**

That's all really. Oh yeah, one last, last thing: ya gotta remember this one:

NEVER BE NORMAL

The Bohemians

Sally stared at the ending of the email, half-shocked and half-amused at it's very existence. Her mind found it amusing that the Bohemians, the infamous haters of anything to do with Globalsoft, had access to a computer and to an email service, but her heart pounded with delight that her thoughts weren't the only thoughts like it in the world. Her eyes looked over the address again. She knew that place, or at least knew of it. It was dangerously close to the boundary fence, which separated the clean and safe and boring global world from the dangerous and wild and exciting world which the Bohemians lived in. "You are not alone," she muttered softly to herself, reading through the email once more. "Never be normal," she muttered once she got to the end of the email, looking away from it slightly to look at a picture of herself and her father. Her father hadn't been normal, and she missed him. Sally sighed, moving some stray hair out of her eyes. "Okay, alright, fine, I'll go," she decided.


	2. In Which A Friendship Is Awkwardly Made

_**A/N: **__A second chapter. I'm not sure exactly how many chapters this will be exactly, but I'm sure it'll be enough to fit the story as it's written. Sorry that it's been a while, but here it is! Finally! I hope you enjoy it!  
_

* * *

**Chapter Two: In Which A Friendship Is Awkwardly Made**

The morning that she made her way to the address she had recieved in the email, Sally awoke early, her stomach filled with a sense of dread. It was almost as though, although deeply excited by the prospect of meeting others who thought like her, she was terrified of the very idea. Which was understandable, after all, she had no way of proving that the email she received had actually come from the Bohemians, for all she knew it could have been an elaborate plan from Globalsoft to root out any who could cause trouble, and to diminish the slowly growing, but growing all the same, groups of Bohemians that were popping up all around Planet Mall. So it was with apprehension that she set out, telling her mother she was going shopping, to the address she had received.

The path towards the address was quiet, because, of course, no one wanted to be seen going near the boundary fence. It was considered to be one of the highest society taboos there was, and it made Sally all the more glad that she was heading that way. She had always wanted to wander this way, but had never really had an excuse before. She kept her head down on the way there, catching no one's eyes and making sure not to bump into anyone, should anyone actually pass her.

When she finally reached the address she was only a little put out by what she saw. It was an old building, joined on to two similar at either side of it, with faded signs hanging from its walls, giving off a sense of lost grandness. Above an empty space, a space which obviously had been filled but whatever had filled it was ripped down, there was a sign. Sally frowned, trying to read it out, the dirt both on and surrounding it making it hard to do so. "T … e … Do … in … T …. at …" she read hesitantly, the words completely unfamiliar to her. The building had a feeling to it, something decidedly pleasant compared to the starched quality everywhere else had. She looked over, and on seeing on of the ways empty, the door ripped off its hinges, she decided to throw caution to the wind, and entered the old building.

The inside of the building hinted at the same grandness the whole building did, but there was something else about it, Sally noticed, something deeper than that. When she closed her eyes and allowed herself to be swept up in her imaginings, she could feel a … a … a _vibe_ running throughout the whole place, ingrained in the very dirt of the building itself. She wasn't quite sure what this vibe really was, but she enjoyed imaging that it was there, that there was something more than just the plain boring old world in which she had to live.

She walked further into the building, coming to another set of doors. These ones were a little stuck, and it took some effort from Sally to get the open, creating a very loud crashing noise, which echoed all around the building. She stepped into the room, seeing many spaces, and chairs thrown to the side. Whatever had happened here, it hadn't happened peacefully. She walked through the room, avoiding tripping or falling over the chairs, looking around with curiosity. Despite herself, Sally liked this place, and wished to know more about it, and what had caused it to come to this state of being. She moved around more, unaware that she was being watched.

"Let's get her!" A harsh voice called out across the room, causing Sally to jump and turn. Across the room, glaring at her furiously, was a tall, blonde female, dressed in a dark leather corset and possibly the small pair of shorts that Sally had ever seen. On her feet were huge boots, boots that when Sally saw them, she immediately wanted them for her own. "She's obviously a spy!" the female yelled, attracting the attention of the two guys that accompanied her. The taller of the guys, who was well built and looked terrifying but at the same time moved gracefully through the scattered seats was the first to reach her. He looked down at her with a frown, before turning to yell at the woman.

"Meat! Come on, she's just a kid," the man yelled, "barely older than the Dreamer," he pointed to the other male, a tall, skinny looking pale skinned teenager, with dark hair, who Sally couldn't help but stare at, as he had a presence around him that made it hard to tear your eyes away. The Dreamer, as he had been named, glared at the man, thought playfully, not really meaning the anger a glare implied.

"I'm not a kid Brit," he drawled, "I just happen to be younger than you," he grinned, before turning to face Sally. "Hey, sorry about Brit's rudeness," he said to her, "we try to keep him out of view of the public," he joked, still grinning.

"Ah, always the charmer ain't ya Dreamer?" Brit laughed, before turning to see the blonde woman, Meat, behind him. "See look, it's a kid. Musta got the email ya sent out Meat." He suggested, looking back at Sally who nodded.

"I got the email," she said, in a soft voice quite unlike her own, before coughing and trying again, her voice coming out in its natural way when she did. "I mean, I got it, so I came, 'cause that's what it suggested I did," she shrugged, before thinking over something which Brit had said "Dreamer…" she turned to the one they had called Dreamer, "Are you… the Dreamer?" she asked, remembering tales her father had told her about how the Dreamer would save the world.

"The one and only," the guy smiled, "but I'd prefer it if you called me Galileo Figaro," he said. Sally scoffed slightly at the name.

"Nice name," she muttered, causing Galileo to beam.

"Thank you," he said to her, turning to Brit with a look that suggested they had argued about his name before. Brit rolled his eyes, turning to talk quietly to Meat. Sally looked over at Galileo.

"I wasn't being serious," she said, her tone mocking him. His face fell. "Mind if I shorten it?" she asked, having already decided to shorten it, whether he let her or not. Galileo frowned.

"I suppose … Galileo would be," he began, speaking slowly as if not understanding why someone would want to shorten his name. He liked his name, he thought it suited him very it. He was Galileo Figaro, so why should he be called anything else?

"So, Gazza," Sally said quickly, smirking slightly, "what is this place?" she asked, gesturing at the room around them. "It's so … old," she said, "so … not plastic." Sally finished with a frown on her face, unable to find the words to describe the room she was in. It was as though the words didn't exist, that they were there once upon a time but had since gone.

"Well," Galileo started, slightly put off by the girl's nick-name for him. Behind him, Meat and Brit were sniggering lightly. "Erm, we t-think that it's w-what used to be called a theatre," he said slowly, stuttering slightly with embarrassment. "They used to be used be used for … erm …" he trailed off, turning to Brit and Meat. Meat stepped forward.

"What Dreamer Boy is trying to say is that we don't know what they were used for hen," she said looking slightly annoyed with her words. "But they feel important," she shrugged. "So we like bein' here … sor' o' a memorial type thing."

"I get that," Sally nodded, smiling slightly at the blonde. "Like you want to remember," she continued, nodding again, "because someone's got to." Brit stared at her, his own smile growing soft at her words.

"She's one of us," he said, his voice sounding exceptionally loud despite the fact that in reality it was no louder than that of a whisper. Meat nodded, grinning madly, obviously agreeing with Brit's words. "She gets it, she's gotta be."

"Looks a bit like Eddie," Meat added, giving Sally a once over study. Galileo frowned, looking at Sally more closely.

"A lot like Eddie," he added, stepping nearer the girl, who stepped away with slight caution.

"Who the 'ell is Eddie?" she snapped, before pausing and frowning. " … My dad … he was called Edward, but … he got called Eddie … " she said, shrugging lightly. "He was a thinker. Kept telling me tales of how the world used to be so colourful, and how the Dreamer," she paused, a slight tinge of red appearing in her cheeks, dropping her head to face the ground, "how the Dreamer would save us all." Galileo beamed for a moment, before his smile faltered, and he looked away in embarrassment.

Meat came over beside Sally, wrapping her arm around the girl's shoulder. "Tha' sounds like our Eddie alright," she said kindly, "which means your definitely one o' us," she grinned. "Bohemian by birth." Sally turned her head to make eye contact with Meat, bursting into her own grin on seeing the blonde's.

"Fantastic," she beamed, feeling a spark of happiness making its way around her. It was as though she had found that little thing that had been missing, that explanation that told her why she was the way she was, a thinker and not as shallow as the rest of the world.

"She needs a name then, if she's coming with us," Brit said, leading the group towards the doors they had entered from. "Ed'll be pleased, seeing his kid again. Always did rave on about her," he continued, a bounce in his step. It was always like this when they found a new Bohemian, it was a cause of happiness, a reason to celebrate.

"Aye, but 'e'll be panicking as well," Meat laughed, "Ye know wha' he gets like when Macca hits on the younger ones, gonna be ten times worse when it's his own kid," she pointed out. Brit laughed, nodding as he agreed.

Galileo said nothing, but he glanced sideways at Sally. She was … he wasn't sure how to describe her. She wasn't the obvious supermodel style beauty that those brought up in the GaGa society seemed to be, but he had never like that tall, blonde and tanned look. While thinking this he glanced up at Meat, who was tall, blonde, but was pale, and filled with a spirit that no GaGa could ever hope to possess. He found it slightly odd that he had never considered Meat more than a sister, but he supposed it was because she had always acted like a big sister towards him. He looked back at Sally, mentally appraising her. She was … again he couldn't find the right word, but he liked it, whatever it was.

"Wait, are we going … there now?" Sally asked, a worried tone to her voice. Galileo looked at her with confusion.

"Well, yeah," he frowned, "don't you want to leave GaGa land forever?" he asked her. Meat and Brit also looked at her with slight confusion, unable to understand why she had stopped in her tracks.

"I do, I really, really, _really,_ do," Sally assured them, before her face fell slightly. "But … my mother, and my sister … " she started, stopping only as she was unsure how to continue. Meat nodded, understanding the need to have closure with the family ties.

"You dinnae need at come wi' us right now," she assured Sally, "but maybe ye should get yer name the now, just so ye now yer always welcome," she sounded out, smiling when Sally nodded almost shyly in response. "So … whit name do we give you … " she muttered, thinking it over.

Galileo continued to look at Sally, names rushing to the front of his mind, one standing out above all the others as being perfect for this girl. "Scaramouche."

Sally looked out. "Scaramouche?" she asked, Galileo nodding in response. "Scara … mouche," she sounded out, trying the name on. "I like it, it's … sort anarchic." Meat nodded in agreement.

"Very rock'n'roll, suits ye," she assured the newly named Scaramouche, who seemed to be standing a little taller than she had a moment previously. Truth be told, the name did make her feel a little freer, as though she had escaped what had confined her. While Sally was bound by the rules of society, Scaramouche wasn't.

"Course it does," Scaramouche grinned back, "it's who I am after all."


End file.
